Clueless
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Ron's about at the end of his rope when he realized that Harry still hasn't figured out he's using Lavender to make him jealous. But all that's going to change soon, very soon. Even if he has to pin Harry against a wall for him to get it. ONE-SHOT. SLASH.


Harry was really clueless sometimes. And by really clueless, he meant really, really, _REALLY_ clueless! Lavender sat curled up in Ron's lap, but Ron mostly ignored her, staring instead at Harry who was staring blankly at his potions textbook.

"Won-won?" Lavender asked in her sickly sweet voice that made Ron want to hurl.

"What?" he answered gruffly.

"What's wrong sweet pie?" Lavender asked. Ron didn't reply, and continued staring intensely at Harry instead, as if he could somehow make Harry figure everything out if he just started at him intensely enough.

"Won-won, what's wrong?" Lavender asked, desperate to get Ron's attention back. Ron finally stopped staring at Lavender.

"You," he replied sharply, shoving her off his lap and storming up the stairs to his dorm, leaving a very startled Lavender behind, and never seeing the pair of bright green eyes that followed him up the stairs.

Ron was staring at him again, and Harry desperately tried to focus on his potions homework. But it really wasn't working, because Ron was staring at him again. He'd been doing it recently, showering Harry in a very intense gaze, as if he was trying to deliver some message to Harry via intense staring.

Harry mostly tried to ignore it, even though he loved the thought of Ron finally paying attention to him instead of that cow.

Okay, so maybe Harry was a bit jealous of Lavender. Why was it _she_ got to be with Ron instead of him?

And yes, Harry did have a little crush on his red haired friend. Or not so little crush to be honest.

Harry felt Ron's eyes leave him. How he felt it, he had no clue, he only knew that Ron wasn't staring at him anymore, and that it was safe to look up. Still, he was cautious, and peered only out of the corner of his eyes. Ron was looking at Lavender now, glaring actually, he looked furious. He said something to her that Harry couldn't quite catch and then shoved her off of him, storming out of the room and up into the dormitory. Lavender burst into tears a few seconds later. Most of the girls rushed to her attention, it must have been some girl thing. But in that brief moment Harry quickly slipped out of his chair and followed Ron up the stairs.

Harry found him sitting on his bed. Which was weird because Ron's bed was right next to it and it really wasn't that far of a move, but Harry pushed that thought out of his head figuring there were more important things than that.

"Hi Ron," Harry said quietly. Ron didn't say anything, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked, "I saw you storm out, and Lavender's crying, I just thought I'd make sure everything was…"

"Shut up," Ron said. Harry shut up. He stood there silently for awhile, before finally chancing speaking again.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"You are just totally clueless, aren't you?" Ron said.

"Huh?" Harry looked at him, Ron looked up, staring him in the eyes. It was that same intense gaze. It wasn't unfriendly, just… intense. This was the first time Harry had _really_ seen it though. Harry looked away, feeling awkward, he was definitely missing something.

"Yes you are totally clueless," Ron said, standing up.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, glancing at Ron out of the corner of his eyes.

Ron moved closer. "How have you not figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Harry asked. Ron took another step forward. Harry stepped back.

"Figured out why I'm dating Lavender," Ron replied.

"Well I figured that you must like her or something," Harry said quietly.

"Exactly, you _haven't_ figured it out," Ron said, Ron moved ever closer still, Harry moving backwards until he was against the wall and Ron was only about a foot away from him.

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked, trying very hard not to look at Ron's very kissable lips. Now was definitely not the time for this.

"What do you think?" Ron asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Harry replied, "Ron you're acting really strange."

"Am I?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"I'm just waiting for you to figure it out," Ron replied.

"Ron, why are you _really_ dating Lavender?" he asked, figuring this was the question that Ron really wanted to be asked. Ron just grinned. He reached up, burying his fingers into Harry's hair, and Harry tried not to react to the intimate contact.

"I was trying to make you jealous," Ron replied.

"Why were you trying to do that?" Harry asked. And Ron moved even closer still if that were possible. Both of their bodies were pressed together now, with Harry up against the wall.

"I'd think that would be obvious by now," Ron said. And indeed it was. And so Harry did the only thing he could think of doing, he leaned forward and pressed his lips roughly into Ron's. Ron eagerly kissed back, his fingers clenching tightly in Harry's hair as his other arm made its way around Harry's waist, pulling him even closer still. The kiss was rough, and desperate, both boys trying to put every single second they'd spent in love with the other boy into this one kiss. It was messy, it wasn't romantic, it wasn't sweet, but neither cared, because finally they were kissing the one they loved. Finally the two so split apart yet so together became one.

They broke apart only for air. Both of them gasping for breath and staring into each other's eyes. Ron's were wild, and Harry was pretty sure his hair was leaning toward the "Einstein look", but he didn't care. Because now he had Ron. Neither spoke, and instead they both gazed into each other's eyes. Both finally calming down as Ron disentangled his hand from Harry's hair, and wrapped it gently around his waist instead.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry asked quietly.

"I thought for sure you'd figure it out," Ron replied. He reached his hand up and pushed a loose hair out of Harry's face, and straightened his glasses a bit, before wrapping his arm back around Harry's waist. Harry smiled at the gentle act, looking up into Ron's face.

"Sorry for being so clueless," he said quietly. Ron smiled at him.

"I'd have it no other way," Ron said, and kissed him again. Softer this time, but still so completely perfect.


End file.
